Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to the field of display device technologies, and in particular, to a channel loading method, a channel loading apparatus, a display device, a computer program, and a storage medium.
Description of the Prior Art
Before normal use of a display device, television channels need to be searched using an automatic channel search function of the display device. It takes a period of time to search one channel on the display device by means of frequency modulation. Accordingly, much time is consumed in channel searching. This problem is prominent in the factory manufacture test phase of the display device, because in this phase, product test personnel will spend a large amount of time in channel searching, and the time for channel searching is fixed and may not change with the proficiency level of the product test personnel. As a result, the product test personnel spend too much time during the channel test for the display device, and thus the channel test efficiency is low. The display device may be a television or another product device capable of receiving a broadcast signal and having the channel receiving function.